


One And Only

by Lananiuska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Outlaw Queen Smut Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:36:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lananiuska/pseuds/Lananiuska
Summary: She was on a mission before going to college, and to be able to fulfill it she needed help from Robin. The only problem was that he didn't know of her intentions so she needed to find a way to lure him into it smoothly… prompt story, Regina's first time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Alright so the idea for this story was given to me on twitter by @kissforluck and I just had to give it a try. The prompt was Regina's first time, she wants to loose her virginity before going to college so she uses Robin for it. It will be rated M for obvious reasons and for this story's purpose I'll make the main characters be around the same age. Now it was supposed to be a one shot but I decided to break it a little to set a small build up. Other than that just enjoy

ONE AND ONLY

"You are going to what?"

Turning around on the heels of her bare feet and lowering the soft chocolate of her brown eyes so that she could take a look at her reflection through the mirror standing tall in a corner of her room, Regina Mills smiled in satisfaction.

She looked good, of that there was no doubt; after weeks of trying to find the perfect swimsuit for the occasion she hit the nail right in the head with this one and she was happy about it.

It was sexy without being tacky, showing enough skin to wake up the curiosity of the guy she has been crushing on since she could remember but without looking slutty.

"Regina, did you just said what I think you just said?"

Rolling her eyes in that impetuous way she had of doing things, Regina drew in a deep breath and moved her eyes away from the mirror so that she could take a look at the young woman sitting over her bed.

Mary Margaret, or Snow as she was affectionately called by everyone who knew her was staring right back at her through wide eyes and mouth hanging open.

"Yes, you heard it right. I want to hook up with Robin and the sooner that happens the better."

Now, if truth be told, Regina wanted more than just randomly hook up with Robin; what she really wanted was to loose her virginity to him and she didn't have much time to make that happen. Summer was coming to an end, their childhood just reached it's conclusion to give way to a new adult life and before she embarked into her upcoming college years and he would perhaps leave town as well, she wanted to… no, she needed to make the wheel turn in the direction she wanted it to go.

"But-" Snow started to say in a chuckle. "Why? I mean, you guys don't even talk since junior high and even then I wouldn't say you two were close."

Her eyebrow arched and she twisted her lips as if considering what she has been told. It was the truth, because even though she and Robin went to the same school since kindergarten and basically grew up in the same street, they've never been what she would call friends.

They knew of each other, obviously, but her mother would have died of a heart attack if she ever knew she was friends with the likes of the youngest Locksley kid; because while he grew up wild and free, Regina was raised proper and under a strict set of rules and them interacting would not be approved by the infamous Cora Mills.

Disobeying or upsetting her mother was the last thing she wanted to do back then so she kept away.

Oh but she has always noticed him and ever since they were nothing but a couple of children she would always watch him.

First it was through her window as she stared longingly at all the neighborhood kids playing on the street. She remembered that he noticed her too because he would always ride his bike by her window, making faces at her until she had no choice but to stuck her tongue out at him one day.

The infantile antic was so much unlike her but she did it anyway, feeling such a little rebel; that seemed to encourage him because from then on he proceeded to always show off when passing by, wheeling his bike or riding without hands so that she could see him.

Even as a nine years old she looked forward for that silent connection and then when they grew up into teens and those interactions were long over, she would still keep an eye on him and on the way he couldn't keep himself out of trouble.

To that day, she wasn't sure if she has taken an interest on him just because he represented everything she wanted to be, carefree, but the thing was that by the time she started to see boys differently, Robin has always been the one her mind wandered to.

Not that he would know, of course, because instead of pursuing that crush, she just acted all high and mighty when around him while watching him out of the corner of her eye. Yes, he teased her and she could say they even went through some phases, but nothing ever came out of that.

The last phase, as she liked to call it was when he would act stupidly around her by hiding her stuff or occasionally pulling and untying her hair, but instead of giggling and batting her eyes at him like other girls would do, she acted as if he was nothing but an annoying cramp she needed to ignore and eventually he stopped.

Then her mother pulled her out of school to get her into a specialized dance academy and for the rest of their school years, they never interacted again.

But now it was this, she got accepted into Julliard and she did not want to get there a virgin. She also didn't want to loose her V card to any of the other guys she knew, it was bad enough that she wasted her first kiss on one of them so this one she needed to do it right.

The only problem was that Robin didn't know of her plans.

Sighing, Regina shrugged. "We were never close, you're right, but who else is going to be in this party that at least looks half decent?"

Hiding her true intentions by playing the whole subject lightly, Regina smiled slyly. "And please don't tell me Killian Jones."

"God no. But Robin, really? I mean he is cute but you guys are like water an oil, you are two worlds apart."

Scoffing, Regina rolled her eyes again. "It's not like I want to marry him, I just need to get laid."

Nodding and looking at the closed door as if expecting someone to burst in, Snow slid to the edge of the bed and spoke in a soft tone. "And… have you done it… before?"

For a second, Regina considered lying because really, being a virgin at eighteen was something that didn't particularly made her proud. It only reminded her how much of her youth she has lost doing what her mother always wanted instead of being her own person.

But this was Snow, probably her only friend outside the Academy. They grew up together and she could read her like no one else in this world. Meaning, that she would see through her lie. It was a miracle she hadn't already found out about her crush to Robin as it was.

"Not really. So how do I look, do you think he'll notice me?"

"Oh he will, I think he has always had a crush on you so he definitely will, especially if you go wearing that. As for the other thing, are you sure you want your first time to be in a pool party at Killian's house?"

Putting on her sandals and taking one last look at how her black hair cascaded in perfect soft waves down her back and how her make-up was both subtle and well done, Regina wrinkled her nose. "Well, it has to be somewhere and there are not many beds covered in rose petals available in this part of town."

Besides she wasn't particularly looking for the romantic aspect of it, she just needed it to be with him instead of a drunken college guy that would provoke nothing on her.

"You are out of your mind."

"I'm not, I'm just trying to be normal for once. Snow, I didn't have the life you guys did, I missed the parties, the boyfriends and… everything and this is my last chance at doing any of that so please, bear with me a little, okay?"

Sending a sympathetic look her way, her friend smiled. "Okay… just try not to make this backfire on you because Regina, something tells me that it will. You're playing with fire."

"It won't backfire, it will be great." With that said, she slipped a dress over her bathing suit, put on her sunglasses and for the first time in her life she went to a party like any normal people her age would do.

The place to be was Killian Jones' house. Like every other summer, he would throw a party at his pool when his parents were not around. It has become somehow of a tradition in the past few years so Regina knew that Robin was going to be there for sure.

She has never gone herself, but this being the last year before everyone went off to college she decided to do another thing that was unlike her and she walked in with Snow.

It feel surreal, as if she was walking straight into a movie scene where a bunch of college kids with too much to drink were just scattered around. There was music, plenty of beer and snacks and a lot of people, too many Regina would say.

How was she supposed to find Robin and then like… seduce him or whatever?

And then when she would find him, what was she supposed to do?

This was a first for her because living under the strict rules of her house had forced her to skip the whole dating thing and her socializing skills were not exactly the best.

"Snow, baby."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw her best friend's boyfriend approaching and before she could even blink her childhood companion was throwing her arms around his neck so that she could kiss him.

"Ugh, I think I'm going to gag." She said a little dramatically because the truth was that seeing the two lovebirds engage in their public displays of affection always made her feel uncomfortable.

Mary Margaret and David were the typical high school sweethearts who have been together since forever and she didn't doubt they would end up marrying and having a bunch of kids who would be raised with cutesy little nicknames and lots and lots of friends.

They were actually perfect for each other but still, they were cringe worthy to watch.

"Regina," David said curtly when he was done with the lip lock with Snow. "Heard you were on a mission."

Widening her eyes and sending Snow a look to kill, Regina gasped. "You told him?" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Yes, I told him you wanted to get to know Robin a little better and he is going to help."

"Oh my God." She said mortified while running her fingers through her hair. It was embarrassing enough that she had to tell Snow that she, Regina Mills, always proper and perfect was in the hunt for a guy and now on top of that David knew as well.

"Relax. I'm the perfect wingman for the job, I have everything under control. Just try not to be… so awkward."

"I'm not awkward." Regina said petulantly as she walked along the couple and both of then snickered. It made her lip curl up as she eyed them through the dark lenses of her sunglasses. "I hate you."

"No you don't, look there he is."

Straightening her pose and looking in the direction Snow pointed out, Regina arched an eyebrow. He was there alright, among a group of guys that were apparently engrossed in a game of pool.

She recognized him immediately even though he was far from the little kid making faces at her or even from the teenager she has last seen before pulling from their school.

He has grown and in what a way. He was taller for starters, and as she was seeing he had also developed a nice physique. He was lean without being too muscular and she liked that.

Actually, she liked it very much.

"So what's the plan? Going to him and just tell him you want to hook up?" Snow whispered in her ear and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Of course not." No, she had a reputation to uphold so she had to somehow, someway, make the idea of them hooking up come from him.

How to do that, she still didn't know, but at least she needed to start making the wheel turn by making him notice her.

"Hey guys," David said as they approached and the group of young men greeted him in the same cheerful way she remember from their school days, with the jeers and the handshakes and buddy hugs.

All that Regina watched in silence, and as she did that she noticed that her presence didn't go unperceived because she could feel more than a few eyes on her.

"Well look who we have here, hot damn!" Without having to look, Regina knew at once that the one who spoke was Killian, and if there would have been any doubt it dissipated when she saw him push through the crowd to get himself up front. "The one and only Regina Mills in one of my parties. Guys, I told you this one was going to be epic." He said that at the top of his lungs while throwing an arm around her shoulders. "What are you drinking, love?"

Twisting her lips because this was not the guy whose attention she wanted, Regina tried wriggle free in a subtle way.

"Hey, don't be a creep." Snow said that while pushing the young man's arm away. She also grabbed Regina by the hand and pulled her hard to other side, conveniently to where Robin was standing.

The movement has made harshly and as a result she collided against him. Hardly the smooth approach she has envisioned in her mind but practical since his hands automatically settled on her arms to steady her.

The contact lasted less than two seconds though.

"Oh I'm sorry." Snow said in a giggle while covering her mouth with a hand. "I think all this drinking has me a little clumsy. Do you mind keeping an eye on my friend here while I go to the bathroom? She's new to all of this and I don't want her to you know… oh there's David, I'll be back in a minute."

And with that said, she was gone.

Glad that she could take cover behind her sunglasses, Regina closed her eyes in embarrassment because that was the worse introduction ever. It didn't feel natural or organic as she has wanted it to be and now that left her unsure of what to do.

Sighing and watching Snow leave with her boyfriend, Regina placed her hands on her hips, trying to come up with a way to fix the mess her supposedly best friend just made.

"I think I've just been ditched." She said as casually as she could while turning to him and wow, if he looked good from afar then up-close he looked even better.

He was different from the boy she remembered and yet the same so letting her eyes roam through his face, she studied him to see what has changed.

The first thing she noticed was the strong outline of his jaw, it made him look older but not in a bad way… maybe just a bit more mature, then it was his eyes and yes, he has outgrown the sparkle full of mischief that has characterizing him in his childhood days and now his gaze was deeper, almost hypnotic.

Then add to that the dimple smile gracing his lips that would probably never change and that was it for her to know that she made the right choice with him.

True, they've never been friends or anything of the sort, but he was the closest thing she was going to get when it came for her first time having some kind of meaning, and that she felt attracted to him was a huge plus.

"I don't think you'll see those two ever again during this party, at least not in a while."

Humming, the young dark haired pouted her lips and then as if in an afterthought, she tilted her head a bit to the side. "I'm Regina, by the way."

"Oh I know who you are. I mean we've only lived in the same street what, our whole lives?"

"And then we went to school together; you're the guy who kept hiding my stuff in seventh grade. Robin Locksley."

Robin laughed at that, his eyes momentarily sparkling in that special way she remembered from long ago. "I did?"

"Most certainly. Hairbands, books, my whole backpack." Running the tip of her tongue against the edge of her teeth, Regina squinted her eyes, wondering why she was talking as if she was scolding him.

For some reason she couldn't quite comprehend, things were getting from bad to worse since that initial interaction; first with the fiasco Snow made and now with her own lame attempt at being smooth so she guessed she was going to take a moment to rethink her strategy.

This wasn't like the movies were only a glance at her was enough to swept him off his feet an unfortunately, it wasn't like she had a lot of seductive tricks under her sleeve.

Maybe David and Snow were right and she was too awkward to start and then keep a light conversation going.

"Anyway, um I'm going to go… and mingle or whatever you do in this kind of things."

"First time?" Robin hurried to ask, a full smile on his lips as he eyed her down.

The question, combined with the way his eyes settled on her made Regina almost choke. How did he know this was her first time, did Snow tell on her? Did it show?

"What?"

"The party, I've never seen you in one of these before. Or anywhere else for that matter."

"Oh," She smiled, relieved and in a way content that at least he has noticed how she was always absent in any kind of gatherings. "Yeah, this is kind of not my scene so I'm a bit lost. And now my friend ditched me so-"

"I see. Well, to make up for the missing stuff I'm going to give you some advice to survive this; don't drink anything but beer and stay as far from the edge of the pool as you can. Sometime along the way these guys will start pushing girls into the pool and you'll be an easy target since you're on your own."

Arching her eyebrows and tilting her chin a little, she hummed. This was the perfect moment to ask if he would like to keep her company and from there she could probably start to pick up, but the words were stuck at the back of her throat and she couldn't spit them out.

If she kept like that she was never going to be able to achieve anything and she would probably be the a virgin until her mid-twenties.

"Right. I'll keep that in mind."

Biting on his lips as if considering what to say, Robin lowered his eyes for a second and then he looked back at her, smiling.

"So, just because I don't want to break tradition…" He started to say as he reached for her sunglasses. Then he slid them off her face and put them on the collar of his shirt. "I'll keep this for a while."

Her lips curved because she knew that this opportunity needed to be taken, as this was the moment that could change the game for better or for worse.

With that in mind, she set her eyes on him and blinked slowly, deliberately scanning him from head to toe.

"If you do that you'll have to make it up for me somehow."

His face tilted a little and he chuckled, probably surprised she said that. In the past she would act pissed whenever he took something from her, especially her hairbands. But that was long ago and she was not in the same frame of mind as before.

"Fair enough." He said at last.

"Guess I'll see you around then."

"You will."

Running her fingers through her hair and giving him a last glance, Regina turned around and walked away. She was feeling more confident now, enough to believe that before the day was over, she would get what she wanted from Robin. And for that to happen all she needed was to wait…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of the story, keep in mind it's supposed to be basically smut, thus the rating. Other than that, enjoy!

The moment she saw him walk to her, her heart started to beat so hard into her chest that for a wild second she was sure the organ was going to break through skin and bone and just escape out of her body.

Sure, a thing like that happening was ridiculous and anatomically impossible if you came to think about it, but to Regina that was just how things felt.

It wasn't like she could help it, after all she was unusually nervous about what could happen from then on and the strange feeling was making her experience things that were completely alien to her.

Like her hands, they were shaking a little and her palms were moistened. Then her throat was too dry and there was this fluttering sensation rioting inside her stomach that was making her feel a little lightheaded.

All that was enough to make her resolution tremble a little, but because she would rather die a thousand deaths than cowering or fleeing a scene she sucked it up and just sat a bit straighter.

She came with a plan and she was going to see it carry through. She was already on the right path, as she has caught his attention earlier on an apparently, he was coming back for more of her.

It was a bit unnerving, yes, but the excitement of it all apparently had more weight than her rational thinking.

That was why she tried to act normal, lifting a hand to her head so that her fingers could run through her silky dark locks. She has read all about what guys liked and for some reason, they liked watching women play with their hair.

Now she wasn't sure how true that was, but just in case it was she made sure to do it when she knew he was looking. If it worked fine, if it didn't then he could at least get a glimpse of her, because a while ago when she found an empty beach chair that wasn't near the edge of the pool like he told her to evade, she slipped off her dress and now she was only on her swimsuit…

"I see you got yourself a spot."

Acting as if his presence surprised her, Regina gasped a little and pressed a hand to her chest. She did it while making sure her fingers brushed the swell of her breast. She wanted to catch his attention even more.

"You scared me." She hissed and eyeing him over as he sat down in a corner of the chair she noticed two things. The first one was the amused dimple smiled on his face and the second, that he still had her sunglasses hanging from his shirt.

"Sorry." He began to say even though he looked everything but apologetic. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Puffing out a breath and reaching forward, she touched his forearm. That was another thing she read, that guys interpreted a woman's touch as interest and that was what she wanted, for him to see the potential between them. "Don't worry, I think I'm just a bit jumpy."

Once that was said she dropped her hand down, letting it rest on her stretched legs as she half sat, half laid over the long chair.

"I see, I guess it's a good thing I got you something to help you loosen up a bit. You don't look too comfortable here."

Arching an eyebrow and taking it as a victory that he had to be watching her to make such an observation, Regina saw how he handed her a red cup with something she assumed to be alcohol in it. "What's this?"

"Just beer." He said as if it was completely legal for them to be drinking.

Not that she was going to say such a thing, obviously, because doing that would only make her seem too uptight and that was the last thing she wanted.

So she just grabbed the cup and took a sip, trying to make it look as natural as she could. Not such an easy task as it sounded, because the taste was plain and simply horrible.

"You don't like it." He laughed, apparently not missing a beat.

"No it's fine. It's okay." She tried to look like she knew what she was doing but when he grabbed her cup and threw the beer into the grass she couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Taste like piss anyway. So… Regina, what made you get out of that cave you've been hiding into and join us, the rest of the plain people."

When Regina decided that she wanted to loose her virginity to Robin, she had certain expectations of what her behavior should be and after studying the matter for long, she decided that she had to come up strong, like an expert seductress that would swept him off his feet.

That's why she bought the swimsuit and put on the perfume she had and why she had accentuated her features with careful touches of make-up. But now that she had him there, at reaching distance and looking at her with all the intensity of his piercing blue eyes, she felt like her tongue was too heavy for her to speak in confidence.

"Got bored?" He asked when she failed to answer and that right there made her snap out of her trance.

How was she going to make him want to be with her if she couldn't even speak?

Forcing out a smile she took in a deep breath and got herself into full operation get laid mode. "You could say so. I mean I…" She rolled her eyes and snorted. "I know this is going to sound silly but I kind of wanted to close this summer by doing things I was not able to do before. Going to this party was one of them."

"Oh, well that's not silly, it's interesting… actually."

Regina bit her bottom lip, making sure that her eyes would lock with his. "Drinking that beer was another one of the things I wanted to try, it was the first one I ever got."

"But you didn't like it, and you don't seem to be enjoying the party either."

Humming, she sat, getting a bit closer to him in the process. "It's not something I'm used to but it's not that bad. I just… kind of don't know anyone here so I may feel a bit out of place."

His eyes lowered from her face a little and she wondered if he was checking her out or just considering what to say.

"Then let's do this, since I owe you, why don't I stay here for a while and keep you company, you know… to help you acclimatize?"

"Acclimatize… someone's been hitting the dictionary."

He laughed at that, dragging a hand down his face and if she wasn't mistaken, she saw him blush a little. "You making fun of me now?"

Wrinkling her nose, Regina smiled. "Of course not. I mean I should though, because you sure as hell did it to me when we were in school together."

Yes, she even remembered how he used to mimic her for a laugh every time she would raise her hand to answer one of the teacher's questions and how her face would furiously turn red by that.

"I was such a little shit."

"Well to give you credit, I was kind of annoying. A stuck up even."

"And what about now?" He asked, his voice so low in his throat that she felt her entire skin on edge.

"I don't know." She leaned a bit more into him as if what she was going to tell him was a secret. "I'll let you be the judge of that."

He scoffed, his eyes fixed on her own gaze as he took a drink of his beer.

Watching him, an idea occurred to her and when he was done she grabbed the cup from his hands and took a sip herself.

The taste was still bad, but as she did it he saw his eyes sparkle and she knew she scored another victory there.

"I have to admit something." He said, his face tilting a bit to the side but his eyes never leaving hers.

"What, that you were the one who hid my gym bag and made me miss the entire period?"

He laughed at that, his face dropping a little before tilting it back up. "I told you I was a little shit…but I kind of did all that to catch your attention."

Feeling her heart stop for a second before it started to beat again with renewed force, Regina blinked slowly. Was he saying… what she thought he was saying? Because if that was the case things would turn out to be easier to do.

"I had such a crush on you."

And yes, yes… there was another victory for her. She could even feel her face burning but wanting to keep the wheel turning she just smiled at him. She needed to make little victories count. "You did? I mean why… I was, so snobbish and off-putting."

"Yeah, and you were also the prettiest girl in class. But you never looked my way so being stupid as I was I tried so desperately to get your attention. I didn't work. You were always so out of reach."

"I kind of was." She said in a somehow sad note while wondering what would have happened if she would have ignored everything her mother always wanted to teach on her.

About staying classy and not mingling with the other kids who were well underneath her.

"Maybe that was part of why I like you so much, because you were never like the other girls. I mean I don't want to take from the part of how pretty you were because you really… were, and you still are, even more so and shit, now I'm rambling. Do you want another thing to drink?"

Biting hard on the inside of her cheek as he chuckled, Regina recognized the moment as an opportunity. It made her feel way too self-conscious and nervous, but there was not going to be another opportunity like it. "I liked you too. But you know, my mother would have killed me."

"Is that so?" He asked as his eyes danced along her face, stopping on her lips before settling on her eyes once more. He was smiling in satisfaction.

"I think you were the only kid that ever put any attention to me since I could remember… and you were cute, annoying but cute."

Biting lightly on his lips and scratching the back of his neck, Robin snorted. "Wow, you just… ruined my entirely supposedly good teen years. You mean like I had a chance and didn't even know?"

She nodded, even though she knew full well that no, there wouldn't have been a chance because of her mother, but still, putting the idea in his head wouldn't hurt anybody.

At her silence response, he scoffed, and as that happened, Regina thought on what Snow asked, about if she really wanted her first time to be on Killian's house.

The answer to that was no, so she was going to take a risk, a huge one.

"Do you want to go to my place? I kind of wanted to get into the pool but this… doesn't feel right."

"Your place?" His eyebrows shot up and he looked at her as if trying to see if she was serious.

"I have a pool there, with less drunk people about to puke and piss on it. I also have more to drink than that beer."

Robin ran the tip of his tongue over his lips. "I… I think your mother will kill me if I ever set foot into your front yard, imagine if I get into your pool."

"She's not there, won't be until tomorrow so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

Considering her words, she wondered if that hadn't been too forward. She didn't want to come off as a slut or someone who was used to that kind of thing. But before she could even think on how to fix it, he shrugged, a smile on his lips.

"Alright then… we can go to your pool."

Biting down on her smile, Regina's eyes widened a little. "Okay…. um, let me put this back on."

She said, grabbing her dress to cover her herself up. She did it feeling very aware of how his eyes were on her, and feeling even more aware than once they made it to her house, there was going to be no turning back.

As stated before, she has done her research, reading, watching several videos and then reading some more and apparently, getting someone home was an open invitation for them to do whatever they liked to her.

What if he was of the hasty kind that was going to be all over her as soon as the door closed? He was young and still in that sex crazed phase so he could very much be the bam wham thank you mam' type of hook up and wouldn't that be disappointing.

But what else was there to do if he was? That was part of the experience so whatever.

As long as he would leave her deflowered, she couldn't really complain.

They sneaked out of the party without anyone taking notice, at least she didn't think so, but as they walked down the street she realized anyone could be looking.

Not that she minded as she doubted there would be any reporting to her mother now that she was a young adult, besides it wasn't such a long walk. So, relaxing her posture she got a little closer to him, enough so that their arms bumped.

"I used to watch you ride your bike all over the street when we were kids. I was so jealous."

"Really? You didn't seem like the kind who enjoyed doing that stuff. You always looked at the rest of us like the crazy savage kids we probably were."

She shrugged. "It's not that I didn't like it… I just never got to do it. I wasn't allowed to ride bikes, or run or play with other kids. It was all dance classes, every day all day long."

His hand brushed against her, his forefinger linking with hers as if asking permission to do more. "It served you well, I mean I heard you got into Julliard."

"I did." She smiled, proud because she has worked hard for that one and in a way, she could say that all her childhood sacrifices paid off. She loved Contemporary Dance, everything about it but especially how being on stage was where she had her only moments of freedom.

"That's nice." He said, apparently satisfied that she didn't pull away from his touch so he went ahead and grabbed her whole hand, linking their fingers together as they walked along.

Biting down a smile, Regina realized this was the first time she ever held hands with a guy and the fact that it was Robin as they made their way to her house made the moment feel even more sweeter.

"How about you, any plans now that our school days are over?"

Sighing, he replied. "I'm going to Cali. Got a baseball scholarship so…"

Humming and taking notice of how they were going to be across a whole country, Regina looked at him out of the corner of her eye. What he just said only meant that if she didn't do this now, she was never going to get another chance.

She also needed to make it right as she wanted the experience to be unforgettable for him as well; after all she knew girls in LA were more carefree than those in their small town and she wanted him to always remembered her as standing out.

How she was going to that? She had no idea, because she had zero experience when it came to men and well, she was acting by things she has read or seen in undoubtedly shady material.

When they arrived to her house, she had to regretfully break the contact of his hand on hers so that she could unlock the door, but she didn't mind, as they would hopefully be doing more contact from now on.

"I don't think there's beer here, but there's wine and…" Walking towards her father's liquor cabinet, Regina grabbed a bottle of Whiskey and showed it to him.

He looked at her in amusement. "You want to drink that?"

"Only if you drink with me." But she didn't wait for him to confirm or deny and just poured a little for them on a couple of glasses and after giving one to him, she grabbed his hand and guided him through the back door.

Once outside, she took a sip of the hard liquor and after making a grimace as it burned down her throat and settled like hot lava on her stomach, she put the glass down and turned to him.

He was silently watching her, as if he wasn't exactly sure on what to do. He was probably studying the situation because it wasn't like he looked shy or uncomfortable, just watchful.

"So you want to go in?"

"Sure." But still he made no attempt to move, he did swallow down the Whiskey in one gulp and arched an eyebrow as he put the glass down.

Swallowing on dry, Regina remembered what Snow told her about playing with fire and she smiled. Maybe she wanted to get burnt, but maybe she had to ignite that fire first.

With that in mind, she started to take her dress off. She did it deliberately slow so that he could get an eyeful. She knew she had a nice body, with all her years dancing she just had to, strong thighs, nice ass and flat stomach and she knew most guys like that, so maybe the promise of getting to have said body to himself that day would motivate him into action.

"Then come, don't just stand there staring." Turning her back on him and making sure her hips swayed with her walking, Regina made it to the edge of the pool.

Once there she stopped to tie her hair in a bun on top of her head. She did that the same way she has taken off the dress, making every movement count. From how her arms lifted and her neck was exposed to how she rested the entire weight of her body on her left leg so that he could get a good look of her ass.

When that was done she put one foot into the water and then the other, looking at him over her shoulder and pinching her bottom lip between the edge of her teeth.

Running a hand down his face and then shaking his head while a snort escaped him, Robin put her sunglasses along with both their drinks and then he took off his shirt.

She let her eyes to roam along the newly exposed skin, but when he started to walk after her she turned around and got into the pool.

Once in, she took comfort in the fact that the water was cool; it was a nice change from the usually coldness of it so she got in until she was submerged all the way to her shoulders.

"So." She began to say while swirling around so that she could take a look at him. But when she did she suddenly found out he was a hell of a closer than what she has expected and she almost collided with him.

At the surprise she jumped startled, but when she realized the reaction could ruin the whole vibe she was trying to create she laughed a little and much like she did back at the party, she touched his arm lightly.

"Are you going to keep startling me?"

Flashing her way the same easy smile she remembered from their youth, Robin lowered himself until he was almost at eye level with her. "Sorry again."

"It's okay. Sorry I dragged you out of the party, you seemed to be having fun there."

"I wasn't doing anything I haven't done before there. Those parties always end the same way so I would rather be here. It's nicer."

"Is it?" She asked softly, noticing that he was much closer, so close that if she lifted a hand she could touch him.

"The view is nicer… the company is way better."

Instead of answering, Regina rested her hands on his shoulders with the excuse of staying afloat because somehow they've moved deeper into the pool and she was starting to struggle when it came for her feet touching the bottom of the pool.

He did his part too, grabbing her by the waist.

"Then I'm glad you came along."

"Regina… I just have to ask because I don't want to misread the situation. I mean I'm probably doing it now so… what's going on here?"

Gathering all the courage she could spare, Regina lowered her eyes to his lips and then, closing the distance that separated them she pressed her mouth to his.

For a couple of seconds she just lingered there, taking in the sensation of how nice his lips felt. But she did no more than that and neither did he, and for what felt like an eternity she waited for him to either push her away or kiss her like she wanted him to.

He did none of those and she started to wonder if it was her the one misreading things. Sure, he said he used to have a crush on her years ago and yes, he thought she was pretty, but that didn't mean he was up for hooking up.

Pulling away, the young brunette opened her eyes and tried to dig into his. With their eyes locked, his breath brushing against her face and the feeling of his hands burning against her skin, she closed the brown orbs once again and tried to chuckle the awkwardness away, but no sound came.

"Okay…" She began to say but he cut her off, pressing his mouth back to hers as one of his hands slid to the small of her back while the other one settled on her cheek, as if to keep her in place.

That way, he kissed her as she has never been kissed before, his tongue breaking smoothly past her lips and seeking hers out.

Now sure, this wasn't her first kiss, but she remembered that first one as something more mundane and unpleasant, with the other boy's tongue sticking so hard and far into her mouth that the only thing he provoked in her was the need to gag.

But not with Robin… yes he sought entrance into her mouth almost at once, but he did it in such a sleek manner that it felt organic. He wasn't too hard nor too soft, he was just perfect.

It was better than whatever she would have anticipated so as he expertly moved his tongue to caress it against hers, she tried to engrave every sensation and every detail of what was happening into her mind.

That was the whole purpose of it, to make a great memory so she wanted to take it all in.

From the way his lips felt, pliant and soft, to the faint taste of liquor on his tongue as it swirled around hers and then to how his fingers slowly slid into her hair.

All that felt nice, obviously, but the sensations she was enjoying the most were those of his naked torso against her and the thigh that has somehow sneaked between her legs.

He felt good, his body was warm and the heat that was radiating out him was insane.

Moving her hands, she slid them from his shoulders to his neck and then into his hair, enjoying the silkiness of it between her fingers as his head tilted to the right, changing the angle of the kiss.

For a while they just did that, kiss long and deep, but when the need to breathe was starting to manifest, she just had to break away.

"Still better than being at the party?" She asked a bit breathless, watching as his eyes shone into hers.

"Yeah, definitely." He replied darkly as both his hands settled on her hips. Then he moved forward and pinning her between his body and the edge of the pool, he kissed her again.

Gasping into his mouth because she hadn't been expecting the way he pressed insistently against her, Regina moved her left leg from where it has been between his and placed it on his side.

In that new position, she ended up with his body conveniently between her legs. She did that as a way to keep the mood going, but when she felt a stiffness grind into her own crotch the imminency of what was going to happen shook her a little.

She was doing this, she was really doing it and the whole notion excited her with the same intensity which it scared her.

Circling his neck with her arms, Regina pressed herself to him, wanting to feel more. The closeness was making her feel like she was burning inside out and she couldn't get enough of it, especially when he lowered the palms of his hands to the flesh of her ass to pull her even closer.

That right there sent a pang of pleasure that that ran from the tip of her toes to the top of her head and she just had to break away from the kiss to take a deep breath.

"This is crazy." She rasped out because yes, it has been her idea and she basically manipulated him to going there, but what she was feeling was just… insane…

Not saying a word, Robin slid his mouth down, kissing the outline of her jaw and then using his tongue to trace a path down to her throat, nibbling and probing her skin until he reached her collar bone.

Regina closed her eyes as he did that, throwing her head back to give him room to keep working on her, but when she felt him brush his lips to the swell of her breast as one of his hands moved up her body to touch her there, her eyes opened and she drew in a deep breath.

"Is this okay?" He asked, stopping what he was doing with his mouth and placing the hand to her ribcage.

Unable to say a word, she nodded, her lips parted and her eyes set on his.

True, she was saying yes and she meant it, but part of her was antsy and nervous.

"Okay." Chewing on his lips, he went ahead and placed his hand on her once more, cupping a feel of her breast through the wet fabric of her bathing suit.

It came to her attention then that she was just there, basically immobile and letting him do the work while she did nothing.

That was hardly how she envisioned things so wanting to change that, she wrapped her legs around him, her hips rotating so that she could once again get a good feel of his erection pressing between her legs.

He hummed, and at the same time she made her crotch grind to him, he lowered the top of her bathing suit. Once exposed he dipped his head forward and took a mouthful of her breast.

Sighing, Regina looked down to see what he was doing, and the combination of the visuals plus the sensation made her moan soft in her throat.

He was taking his time, apparently having no sense of hurry as his tongue languidly dragged over her already hardened nipple. He did it until she felt dizzy and until she started to move with more urgency against him; but instead of picking up the rhythm he sucked her nipple into his mouth before moving his head to treat her other breast the same way.

"I like that." She said when his hips pushed against her.

He was hard, she could feel him even though they were clothed, but because the fabric of her swimsuit was so thin and his own bathing suit wasn't much concealing either, the sensation was amazing.

Pulling off a little, he looked at her, his eyes moving from her face to her exposed chest. "God you're beautiful."

Pushing the inside of her cheek with her tongue, Regina scoffed. She could visualize herself from his vantage point and she wouldn't call herself beautiful, not with her hair a messy bun so it wouldn't get wet, her face flushed and her breast exposed.

She knew her chest was the least appealing of her attributes since she hadn't been graced in that department, so she was going to take the compliment with a grain of salt.

But before she could say anything about that, he cut her off by kissing her again.

They kissed the same way they did before, tongues dancing with one another, hands grabbing whatever they could grab and the position leaving much to be desired.

He could have her right there if he wanted to, he was already positioned perfectly, her hips shooting to met his and his cock insistently pushing against her.

The only inconvenience was their bathing suits.

But even with those preventing things from going further, the friction was making her feel out of control. She was swollen, even aching and she wanted nothing more than a skin to skin contact.

Moaning into his mouth, she kissed him harder, and when he put his hands back on her ass and made her spread for him even more she bit into his lips before going back into his mouth.

Without letting go of her, he slipped a hand between their bodies and pressed it to her sex, making her shiver as a low growl rolled out of her tongue.

"How about that, still okay?"

Breathless, delirious and with her mind deep into the gutter, she nodded. "Do it again."

He did, rubbing his fingers against her a couple of times before letting one of the digits to sneak underneath the fabric.

He just needed to touch her there once, his finger parting her sex so that he could swirl it over her clit for her to come undone.

Not that she would want for him to know so biting hard on her tongue and swallowing the moans that wanted to rip out of her, she just closed her eyes tight shut and waited for the overwhelming sensation to fade away.

If Robin noticed, he didn't say a thing, he just kept manipulating the small bundle of nerves, circling around it.

"Let's go to my room." She breathed out into his ear when he started to probe around her slit.

Yes, she liked what he was doing and where it was heading, but taking in consideration this was going to be a first for her, she was going to assume being a bit more comfortable could help.

"Are you sure no one will come?"

"Mmmh."

Nodding, Robin let go of her and together, they came out of the pool. Once out she untied her hair and let it hang loose down her back. She also made sure to leave the top of her bathing suit down, if he wanted to look then let him look.

Now, the journey towards her room was made in a blur and she was barely aware that they left a wet trail behind them, she only knew that once they were safely inside her bedroom she felt him grabbing her waist so that he could swirl her around and claim her lips once again.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Regina gasped when he lifted her up and carried her to her bed. Once there he made her lay down. All that he did without breaking away from the kiss.

Accommodating him between her legs, Regina moved her hands to his shoulders and down his back, and when he finally pulled away she sighed as his eyes dug into hers.

His stare was intense, his breathing a bit labored and his lips moistened and parted.

"This is all a bit surreal." After saying that, he brushed her hair from her face. He studied her while he did that, his eyes roaming her features for a few seconds before lightly kissing her lips. "Now usually I would stop and question what the hell is going on, but I want you too much for that."

"I want you too."

He sucked in a breath and she wondered if that was the moment she should tell him that she wanted the whole thing. That she wanted to undo his pants and touch his cock, maybe look at it a little before putting it into her mouth.

Because yes, that was all part of the things she wanted to experience as it was a skill she didn't quite know how to perform. Not that she thought it should be too hard…

But at the same, time she liked feeling him like that, with his body pressed to hers and his erection pushing into her crotch, with the promise of making her feel so good once she could have him inside.

"You've done this before, right?"

Regina almost chocked at the question as she didn't want to answer. He didn't need to know she was inexperienced so grabbing the back of his head she pulled him closer and kissed him, humming as she did it so he couldn't understand if she was confirming or denying.

For a few seconds he kissed her, but then he pulled away and fixed his eyes on hers.

"Was that a yes?"

"Does it matter?" She asked annoyed, trying to kiss him again.

But he didn't let him kiss her and instead frowned. "Regina…"

"You want me, yes or no?"

"I do."

"Then that's all that matters." She kissed him and this time he when her tongue sought for his, he complied.

The kiss was slow, he just pushed back pass her lips and explored thoroughly, making her head spin with sensation and as it went on, he reached for the edge of her bathing suit and started to pull down at it.

That was done almost without breaking away and when the piece was out of the way, he went ahead and kicked his boardshorts off.

Robin... she wanted to say his name as he rested the weight of his body against her, but by then his lips were too demanding, they were not giving her chance to do anything that was not kissing him back and she obliged.

She wouldn't know how to explain it but just with the way he was kissing her, he was provoking a sea of sensations to run all through her body. The feeling of him, hard and closely pressed against her was almost too much to bear and she knew this was definitely going to stay for her for a long time.

She guessed she felt like that, so edgy, because in that position she could feel all of him, and his skin pressing to hers just made her all hot and bothered.

Wanting to touch him, Regina slid her hands down the skin of his back, but before she could get a good feel of him he grabbed for her hands and pinned them above her head.

For a moment the kiss was broken and he just stared into her eyes, delving deep and making the moment feel almost obscene.

And it was obscene, after all he was hard, very much naked and pressed closely against her as she circled his hips with her legs.

She was also wet and swollen for him so biting her lips she pushed against him, making his cock press against her. "I want you… so bad." She whispered, wanting to touch him but unable to because he was still holding her hands.

"Yeah?" He whispered back and after his words were out he was once again kissing her, harder this time, more demanding.

So they kissed, bodies rubbing against one another until he for some reason pulled away.

"Why are you stopping?" She asked in frustration. But instead of answering with words, Robin slid down against her body, kissing all the way down to her pubic bone.

Sucking in a breath and closing her hands into fists, Regina saw him position his head even lower as then, as he grabbed her legs and pulled them even more apart, she closed her eyes.

She knew what he was doing, he was watching her, studying her intimately and nothing in the world has ever made her feel more self-conscious than that. It also made her heart beat so loud inside her chest she could hear it ringing in her ears.

And then it happened and she almost lost it. His tongue ran from the slit of her sex to her clit, smoothly tasting the pure essence of her and it was like nothing she would have imagined.

"Oh my God." She moaned, feeling like every ounce of her blood was boiling and pooling between her legs.

"You like?" He asked, the low timbre of his voice making her feel in overdrive.

"Yes." She moaned brokenly.

"I like it too, you taste so good."

Bringing her knuckles to her lips so that she could bite into them, Regina gasped. "I want… I want to taste you too."

"Just relax and enjoy it." He said, sucking at her flesh before continuing with the sweet torture.

What he continued to do made her spine arch and her body tremble and as he lapped and licked a strangled moan she couldn't recognize as coming from herself escaped from the deepest part of her being and she came again.

It hit her hard, her hips shooting up and her moans increasing.

Then, before she could ride down the sensation, she felt him move back in position and pushing himself between her legs, he carefully put the head of his cock to the opening of her sex.

Tensing and her breath stopping, Regina clung to him.

"If you want me to stop tell me now."

"No, don't stop."

He kissed her, making her relax some as he slowly started to slide in. She felt all of it to her very core, every inch of him little by little stretching her and breaking past the small resistance he found.

She gasped when the expected sharp pain took over her but instead of voicing the sudden discomfort, she just kissed him harder, and it was only when he finally slipped all the way inside that her muscles completely relaxed again.

"Are you okay?" He asked against her lips and she nodded, kissing his mouth and his cheeks as her heart started to go back to normal.

Yes, it felt a little strange having him so still inside of her but because that only meant she accomplished her task, she smiled.

"I'm fine."

He sighed. "I'm going to…" Without finishing the sentence, he retreated a little to then settle back in and there was a bit of discomfort in that.

Nothing like before though so she just went back to kiss him. When he did it again he did it a little harder, but because he was kissing her so good she just gasped and tried to focus.

After a few more thrusts she started to feel good about it and spreading her legs even more, she ran her hands through his hair.

It wasn't long before she started to fully enjoy it. He just felt amazing, the way his body rocked against her and into her as he swallowed her moans with his kiss was making her feel on the edge again.

"You feel so good." He panted, pressing his forehead to hers.

"You too." Yes, the way he slid in and out of her with a more steady rhythm made her feel delirious, and then the knowledge that this was him, Robin, and that she has been wanting this for so long made everything intensify.

As what to be expected, it didn't take long for her body to succumb to him once again and as his thrusts kept going strong her release washed over her, making her trash underneath him.

He kissed her again and as she rode the delicious wave she felt him tremble against her and she assumed he was close as well; with that in mind she tightened her legs around him and pushed him deeper until he broke from the kiss and with his eyes fixed onto hers he gasped.

"I'm going to cum." He groaned and the sound was like music to her ears.

She felt him, his body tensing inside of her as he flooded her with his essence… she felt all of him at once and what she felt in that moment was stronger than anything she has ever felt.

Once the momentum dwindled down he collapsed into her, spent. Smiling, her fingers ran through his hair and her head pushed forward to give a slight bite to his lower lip, pulling it into her mouth so that her tongue could run over it.

"That was… wow." He said at last and humming, Regina agreed, keeping her legs around him to maintain him close to her.

"It was." She said and thinking that there were a few other things she didn't get to do, she wrinkled her nose and scoffed. "We have to do it again."

Yes, they should… after all they had until the end of the summer and she meant to take advantage of all that time…

FIN


End file.
